Is This What I've Done?
by ZeloWeirdo
Summary: Matthew gets beat up after winning the schools hockey game, which was against his old school, but what follows after that? AmeCan vs PruCan, rated for gore and possible adult themes. I suck at summaries I'm so sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**I got inspiration from the picture I drew! You can see it on my deviantArt, if you want! (And yes, in the picture, I know he's missing his curl. Accidents happen. :I )**

**By the way, the italics isn't a flashback. Just the past, to clear that up. Eheh.**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

Matthew awoke with a groan, feeling his whole body in pain. The bed felt uncomfortable and stiff, which didn't help but add on to his pain. He let out a light, discomforting sigh and tried to roll over, but as he tried to, he felt as if needles were going through his back. Wincing in pain, he decided to do everything in his power to sit up. It was painful, but he did it.

The blond decided to stretch his achy muscles and open his eyes. For a moment, all he could see was blurred up white. Everything started to get less blurry, and he began to register a beeping noise. He looked around. Ah, a hospital. He thought. Wait, why am I in a hospital? He asked himself. He just couldn't bring himself to remember clearly. All he remembered was winning the school hockey game, and..

_Oh, right._ Matthew remembered the scene, as some people from the other team tried beating him up, and apparently were quite successful. All he could remember from that moment was deciding to walk home. At that time, it was about 10 PM. He remembered people coming up to him, maybe about two or three guys, and being pushed down. That's all he could recall that night, but it was obvious that much more happened.

He looked down at his left arm, ghosting his fingers over it and stopping near the wrist, which was covered by a cast. There were cuts, scrapes and bruises everywhere. Some of the skin was coarse, some was tender. He winced as he blinked, feeling pain in his face. Then he realized that he couldn't see though his left eye. He tried blinking again, thinking that maybe it was just from the fact that he just woke up. Then again and again. Nothing worked, and he couldn't see his glasses anywhere.

Matthew pushed himself up, so that he could rest against the wall for a bit. He could barely remember anything, at all. All he could remember was winning the game, some people, and then waking up here.

_Matthew stretched as he walked out of the building, sighing. It was a bit of a walk home, but he didn't mind. His brother, Alfred, was probably watching a movie, or maybe he was already in bed. It was hard to tell with him._

_He was about halfway home by now. The walk had been peaceful so far, and dark. He checked his phone for the time, which read 10:30. Deciding that he shouldn't dawdle around, he picked up his pace, so that he'd hopefully get home sooner._

"_Well, what's this?" Someone, about a few feet away said, not to anyone in particular. There were about two guys there, and Matthew was about more than confused at this moment._

_The guy that was closest to him stepped up to Matthew and grabbed the collar of his shirt, making him tense up. "I'm the guy that you pushed down in the game. Seem familiar?" The man questioned him, his accent thick and his voice angry. The man lifted Matthew off of the ground by a few inches, bringing him to height with him._

"_Look, it was-" Matthew began, but was cut off by a loud hand hitting his cheek. He cringed at the pain._

"_What? It was just a game? Or, maybe it was an accident?" The other spoke as if he heard it all before, looking Matthew almost directly in the eye, but for some reason, he just couldn't. "Well that just sucks for you, doesn't it?!" The man shouted out of fury, throwing the blond to the ground._

_They waited for a response from the blond. And waited. Nothing._

"_Huh. Didn't think that would knock the kid out." The male said, prodding the blond with his foot before picking him up, slinging him over his shoulder._

"_How about we go to that warehouse or something? Maybe repay him or something~?" The tallest one of the duo said in a sing-song voice._

_The younger one chuckled. "Sounds great, Ivan." He said, nodding as he heard a car door open._

_They both went to Ivan's van, and the other male sat in the back seat of the vehicle, just in case Matthew woke up._

_By the time that they had gotten into the abandoned house, Matthew was semi-conscious. He'd heard footsteps, a few sets of doors opening and closing, and then finally, concrete floor met with his entire left side, and he was sure he heard something snap, and some skin possibly break. This floor wasn't exactly the smoothest, almost like gravel._

_Matthew opened his eyes, blurry with sleep, but before he could open them all the way, a strong foot had clashed with his stomach, knocking the air out of him._

_For a moment, he tried to pick himself off of the floor, and maybe even defend himself against these seemingly unknown people, but as he tried to push himself up with his opposite arm, he got about halfway there before a foot pushed down on his chest, making him go back down quickly._

_"Thought I'd let you get away so easily?" The man said, and Matthew could just feel the sadistic smirk on his face. He felt the man sit on his chest, and Matthew looked up at him. He couldn't see the features on the mans face, since it was so dark._

_"Now, as much as I'd like to hear your voice in pain, this will be much easier for you to just shut up. Besides, my 'friend' stayed in the van, so I'm almost glad to have this alone time with you." The man said, smacking Matthew across the face. Matthew winced as the contact stung, which earned him another slap._

_Matthew bit his lip as he felt a weight lifted up off of his chest, literally. Then, there was a light kick to the side of his face, the exact same place where he'd been slapped._

_After a few more moments of abuse from the other man__, Matthew had passed out again from the pain. The thing he woke up to, was his head being almost harshly kicked into a wall, hearing something smash, most likely his glasses. He felt extreme pain in his eye, before passing out again._

_About a day later, the police found Matthew at the side of the said house, with thankful signs of life, but no signs of who did this._

"Mattie! I'm so glad you're awake!" A blond came into the room, grinning with joy. "How are you feeling? Are you still hurting anywhere?" He seemed to ask question after question, which made Matthew's head hurt.

"Mattie? What's up? Something on your mind?" He asked once again. Matthew lifted his head up to face the blond, an empty look in his eye.

"I'm sorry, but.. Who are you?" Matthew asked, his voice coarse as he watched the blonds grin fall.

Alfred's world just crashed around him.

**Edit: afsjssfeds Sorry I had to fix some mistakes. There were originally going to be 3 guys assaulting Matthew, but I could only think of 2, so I had to fix some things. aaaaa**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Or what you can of it, I guess.**

**Sorry that I don't update often enough. I should really complete other fanfics before I start new ones.**

**MCC will be on hold for a while, while I update this one and Rooftops. I can't seem to put ideas on paper at the moment for it.**

**Well anyway, I don't own Hetalia!**

Alfred could almost feel his heart stop.

His little brother had forgotten him. Matthew was okay, alive at least, but he'd forgotten about Alfred. It tore him.

"Matt, bro, you've got to be joking, right?" He said with a nervous chuckle. He was in a state of denial. The American knew Matthew wouldn't joke about this.

Matthew just looked down, feeling as if he should remember something about the man in front of him. But he couldn't. He couldn't remember anything.

"I'm sorry.." He uttered out, his voice hoarse.

Alfred blinked back a few tears, not wanting to appear weak. He walked up to Matthew, his chest feeling heavy. He wanted his brother to feel safe around him once again; not feared or anything like that, even if it meant starting all over again.

Alfred looked into his brothers eye, his own eyes full of regret. He wished he could've been there to walk, or even drive his brother home. But no, he was at home, sleeping at the time. If he'd went to the game, none of this would've happened. Everything still would be the same. Matthew would still have his memory, and both of his eyes.

That regret would be replaced with anger soon. But not here.

Instead, he walked up to Matthew, sitting in the chair beside the bed. His eyes gazed over the other's left arm. A cast accompanying his wrist, ripped skin, and gauze in some areas.

Alfred looked back up at Matthew, who was now looking at him. There was nothing in his left socket, and his right one looked as if a million emotions ran through it; sadness and determination being the main.

"Well, since you've forgotten things, maybe we should start over." Alfred finally spoke up after thinking for a moment and sighing. "Do you remember anything about yourself?"

Matthew thought for a moment, then shook his head, causing Alfred to let out another sigh.

"Well, your name is Matthew Williams." He stated, keeping himself calm. "You're 16, in grade 11. I'm your brother, and we both live in a small apartment. You're in the hockey team at school, and you have good grades. You have a few friends, and you seemed content with it.." He trailed off at the end, looking at Matthew.

Matthew seemed to be taking all the information in, wondering. He looked up at the other, tilting his head a little. "What about you? Can you tell me about you?"

Alfred let out a small, dry chuckle. It was almost like talking to a kid. Pushing that thought aside, the American nodded.

"I'm Alfred Jones. I'm 19 and have been out of school for a year. I've been working at a cafe downtown since grade 12, and I've just recently became assistant manager. I'm not really sure what else to say." He sighed, feeling bad.

As soon as he was done explaining, a nurse came in. She was short and chubby, a natural dark tan coloured her skin, and had her brown, curly hair in a bun. Alfred recognized her from frequent visits the past few days, and was pretty sure her name was Amber. The nurse gave off a light smile at seeing Matthew awake, and then looked over to Alfred.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Jones, and Mr. Williams." She greeted formally, bowing her head. "Mr. Williams, how are you feeling?" She asked, while walking over.

"I feel... I'm not sure how I feel." Matthew stated, his voice filled with mixed emotion.

Amber nodded at this, and looked at the eye-socket with a sad look on her face. She then looked over to Alfred. "Could I speak with you for a moment alone, Mr. Jones?" She asked, grabbing a clipboard off of a table that was next to her. Alfred nodded and then stood up, and was lead out into the hallway by the nurse. Before he was fully out of the room, he looked over to Matthew, his eyes full of sorrow, and mouthed 'I'll be back.'

Once they got out into the hallway, the nurse gently closed the door and looked up at Alfred as he sighed.

"Well, the good news is, he's obviously awake and okay." She stated, and Alfred nodded, not looking at her, but more at the wall. "The bad news is, that there's obviously going to be a lot of police interrogation, and we're going to need to do something about that eye of his."

Alfred frowned at the thought. "What can we do about... Well, that?" He still didn't want to say it.

Amber glanced down at her clipboard and flipped a few pages, adjusting how she was standing. "Well, you have two choices. We can either stitch it up, or give him an artificial eye."

Alfred sighed and looked down. "Which one's safer?" He decided to ask. He didn't care about prices or anything. He just wanted the best.

"Both have their own risks, but if I had to pick, I'd go for the artificial eye. It's more expensive, though."

"I don't care," Alfred spat out. "I just want what's best for him."

The woman nodded, writing down some things on her clipboard. "Can I have your contact information, please?"

Alfred stated all of his contact information, starting with a phone number and ending with their mailing address.

"When will he be able to come home?" Alfred asked, very quietly. Shock had finally hit him, and he couldn't believe this was all happening. It was all too odd for him. It felt like something out of a cheesy horror/romance movie, except it felt like no romance. It just felt like a really bad, surreal horror movie.

Amber looked at the clipboard again. "He should be able to go home sometime in the next two weeks. Probably after the police get involved." She stated, with a sigh.

"Thanks, ma'am. Can I go see him now?" He asked again. He wanted to be around Matthew as long as he could when he was awake.

The nurse nodded, and opened the door for the two to walk back in.


End file.
